


I've Got the Curse

by angelgazing



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon needs Spencer to save him! It totally would've turned into fake!boyfriend fic if I would've kept writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got the Curse

"Spencer," Brendon says, nearly spinning on his heel, he stops so fast. He's had too much to drink to keep stupid things from happening, and not enough to not care when they do. Spencer, though, Spencer has not been forced—or, well, double dog dared, but that's practically the same thing anyway—into doing body shots off of William Beckett by Gabe, so he actually manages to kind of catch Brendon, or steady him at least, with his hands really strong on Brendon's shoulders. "Spencer fucking Smith, oh my god," Brendon says, wrapping his fingers around Spencer's wrists, "you're my very favorite forever."

"Really?" Spencer asks, and he sounds totally doubtful, but his mouth is twitching like he'd probably laugh if Brendon pressed, or pretended to swoon. Of course, with all the alcohol in his system, it's pretty likely that if Spencer smiled, Brendon's already weakened knees would just refuse to hold him up all together.

"Gabe is totally trying to violate me." Brendon nods, to emphasize his point, and kind of sways to the left on accident. Spencer keeps him standing, and Brendon wasn't kidding; he totally loves Spencer best of all. "His hand has been on my bathing suit area, alright. I totally need an adult. Also he made me drop my beer on Pete's carpet and Ashlee may or may not be plotting my death. I'm going to be violated, and then I am going to be killed. And possibly fed to a giant snake, ok, that hasn't been ruled out."

Spencer coughs, and it could be to shut Brendon up, or to hide how very much he wants to laugh at Brendon, or it could be their super secret code for _dude, that guy is totally looking at your ass_. That last one was invented after their first prolonged visit with Gabe, but Ryan and Jon have been banned from using it cause they tend to do it a lot on the bus when no one is there but them, and then Spencer starts wanting to kill people. Brendon can tell because he turns really red and starts talking about all the ways to make a murder look like an accident.

Brendon inches his hands up Spencer's arms so, so slowly. It's a very stealthy fingertip crabwalk, until his fingers are hidden up to the second knuckle underneath the sleeves of Spencer's black shirt. He leans forward and totally does not almost fall. Spencer makes a noise in the back of his throat, and his hands twitch but don't let go of Brendon.

Spencer sighs, deeply, and put-upon, and like he's thinking about stabbing people with icicles. His thumb taps out the beat of the water buffalo song on Brendon's neck, pretty much totally absently. Brendon only knows that's what song it is because Spencer is also kind of humming it, and Travie's had it on repeat for, like, the last ten hours.

Brendon secretly thinks all of this is awesome, not least because Gabe is pretty scared of Spencer, because Spencer is sneaky like a ninja and could totally fuck his shit up. Brendon sees Gabe come close, and then shrug and sneak away again. Spencer probably sees it too, because his eye twitches.

"Please don't want to kill me," Brendon says, and sticks out his bottom lip, because it either makes Spencer roll his eyes or hug him, and either one of those things is way better than murder. Spencer's hugs are at the very top of the Awesome Things Brendon Has Found in the Panic at the Disco Tour Bus list. Brendon keeps it taped to the mini-fridge, and Spencer's hugs is underlined and has a bunch of stars by it, so people know it's at the top on _purpose_. "You must save me from Gabe Saporta with the awesomeness of your hugs."

"I must, huh?"

Brendon nods again, and tips to the right this time. But he gets a fistful of Spencer's sleeve in his left hand to try and pull him closer and makes gimmie fingers at him with his right. "You must," he says, firmly. "It has been writ in the stars."

Spencer sighs, again, but he's smiling so hard Brendon can totally see the dimple he gets on his cheek, and Brendon has a game where he gets points for planting a kiss right on it. It just makes Spencer laugh, when he does, and when he does again, and Spencer's beard tickles his mouth, so Brendon laughs too. Spencer probably mostly wraps an arm around Brendon's shoulders and pulls him in closer to keep him still, but Brendon's not going to look a Spencer-Hug in the mouth.

His other hand is really warm, spread out on the small of Brendon's back, like he's afraid Brendon would step back or something. Which is so, so wrong. Brendon Urie has never broken a hug from Spencer Smith in his life. There was one time they fell asleep on the sofa in the back lounge, Brendon's face pressed against Spencer's chest and their legs tangled, because they were seeing who would break first.

Zach declared it a draw the next morning, because they had to go to a radio interview and really needed to at least brush their teeth.

"Spencer Smith," Brendon says around a yawn, into Spencer's very soft shirt, "you _are_ my favorite."

"I better be," Spencer answers, and puts his chin on the top of Brendon's head.


End file.
